1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a tax-exempt sale document creating system, a tax-exempt sale document creating apparatus, and a tax-exempt sale document creating method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system for printing documents for tax-exempt sale is known in the related art. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-32441 discloses a system that reads a two-dimensional code displayed on a landing card attached to a passport and prints “Record of Purchase of Consumption Tax-Exempt for Export” and “Covenant of Purchaser”.
One or more receipts may be used for the documents for tax-exempt sale. It is desired to reduce workloads and/or human errors when the documents for the tax-exempt sale are created.